There is a generally held belief by those skilled in the art that conversion in a slurry bed hydrocarbon synthesis reactor rapidly declines with increasing gas velocity as a result of increased mixing at higher velocities, so that conversion at high velocities in reactors with a small aspect ratio of less than 5 is restricted. The inventors have surprisingly found that this is not correct.